Reminiscence
by zeurin
Summary: What do you do if you go to sleep one day sixteen and wake up with weird people around you saying you're seventeen? What if your whole family's been slaughtered in that time? What if you fall in love with someone you shouldn't have? SS
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so I kinda got this idea from a whole mixture of thing. The movie _Fifty First Dates_, Smallville, and my crazy subconscious mind all contributed to the making of this.

* * *

**Reminiscence**

_Chapter One_

Sango laid her head against her beloved monk's chest, soaking up the warmth that came pouring from Miroku's body. It was a bright, beautiful day. Sunlight streamed from the sky, even though it was partially blocked by clouds. A day like this was rare for the winter, so it was expected that they would all enjoy it while it lasted. It was only the beginning of January, but this unexpected, nevertheless fully appreciated, sun started to melt off all the frosty ice crusting the earth so that fresh water ran down the hill the taijiya now sat on, feeding the grass and making beautiful flowers pop up with the anticipation of spring.

Of course, it wasn't exactly like spring. All the animals had still played it safe and were in hibernation, so there was no usual chatter of the squirrels or lovely bluebird songs. And of course, there weren't the usual butterflies that Sango had loved so much for they were probably somewhere over the ocean now. However, all of this didn't matter for the taijiya was with her monk, the man she loved most out of every other of those billion souls in the world. He wasn't the most perfect man in the world for Sango, she had to admit that, but he was someone she could lean on for support; someone who could understand her and could offer her protection from all of her troubles.

This was all she could possibly want, wasn't it? Sometimes she kept stealing a glance at him and drank in his features. Miroku was better-looking than the average man and Sango was less than average in her opinion. Sometimes, it didn't feel right to be with Miroku, but other times, like now, it felt like they both were fit for each other like pieces of a puzzle.

Sighing her contentment, Sango glanced up to stare at those wonderfully violet eyes once more. But, to her surprise, his head was turned from her, blocking out those beautiful orbs from her view. "Houshi-sama?" she whispered, stroking his hair. Miroku immediately turned to stare at her, his indigo eyes as cloudy as the sky was as he bit the inside of his cheek, trying to look normal, but miserably failing at that.

"Houshi-sama, what's wrong?" Sango immediately asked, cupping the monk's face in her hands and searching his eyes for an explanation.

Miroku heavily sighed, "I don't know how to say this Sango. I've never felt like this before."

"You can tell me," The slayer encouraged, her whole face serious, "You can tell me anything."

The monk sighed again, "Sango, you know how I feel about you, right?" Sango nodded impatiently, willing him to go on, "Well, we've been together now for… months, almost a year we've been looking for Naraku… and I…" he hesitated, staring at Sango.

"You what?" She asked, curious to what he might say and hoping he wouldn't break up with her.

"I love you," He said, quickly looking away, his cheeks slightly flushed from embarrassment.

Sango smiled at his answer. She was able to say it back at him, "I lo-"she paused, realized that if she were to say that, it would be a lie and she would _never _lie. Instead, she bit her lip and restarted, "Yes, I know. Thank you, Miroku."

Miroku glanced at her, looking at her reaction. She seemed genuinely happy, but the monk couldn't be too sure. "And how do you feel about me?" He asked her back.

Sango's smile dropped a bit, but she quickly regained it as she dove into her brain for a reasonable solution, "Um, I feel very strongly about you back. You are a great companion and I love you, my friend," She said, able to say the "l word" in that situation because it was true. She did love him as a friend.

Miroku didn't seem to pick that up and he grinned, "Well, since I love you and you love me, I guess it's obvious that we should…" He paused, "We should get married?" It wasn't a statement. It was a question in a pleading tone.

Sango's mouth hung open in complete surprise. She had not been expecting _this_. They sat in stunned silence and she could almost feel Miroku's chagrin but was too deep in thought to reply. Did she want to marry Miroku? Her subconscious mind immediately recoiled at the thought and sternly told her "no!" But, her logical mind asked her why not? It was nice being around Miroku and he wasn't going to be a bad spouse. He would be a great dad, so why not? It's not as though people married for love these days anyways. Most people married people they hated, so wasn't Sango lucky that she got to marry someone she liked? No, she did not _love_ him, but like was enough. Besides, wasn't she old enough to get married? Another year or so and it would be too late. No one wanted to marry an old woman.

Sango remembered the day she hit puberty at the age of thirteen; her father had tried to find her a husband. He had asked everyone, but there were two problems that prohibited her from getting married. One: She was too stubborn-willed to surrender her high ego and submit to any man ruling over her and two: this was the more important one, though she hated to admit it. No man would ever take her anyway. Though she was delightful to their senses, she was nothing more than a one-night stand. They did not want women like her. They did not want a stubborn warrior. They wanted a _real_ woman. One that could cook and clean and raise children without complain. A woman who ran off to slay demons without the confirmation that she might even return horrified them. Sango was no man's type.

But then there was Miroku. Every woman was his type and yet he only asked her to marry him… The other times, Sango hoped, were just jokes. Still, even though she knew that Miroku would be great for a husband and that he was her last resort, the thought of marrying him was not totally the most repulsive thing she had heard, but still, he wasn't for her. Everyone had a soul mate and he clearly was not hers. Still… This would have made her father proud and that's all she would ever want…

Her mind finally made up, Sango gave Miroku a brilliant smile and in a loud and clear voice, she answered, "Yes, Miroku, I'll marry you."

0

Sango slowly began to change into her tight slayer outfit as she began to think about the events of earlier that day. She had hidden shyly behind Miroku as he held her hand and proudly announced that they were getting married to the rest of their friends.

Kagome had trilled in happiness and immediately started to work out their wedding, declaring herself the wedding planner and exclaimed that they were going to have a white lace party theme… whatever that meant…

Inuyasha had snorted his approval and merely told Miroku that it was about time he made a move while Shippo blinked at them, not quite old enough to understand what was going on. Kirara had attached herself to Shippo, determined not to look at Sango for she did not approve. That confused the taijiya the most. Everyone else seemed to approve of her and Miroku, but for some reason, not the fire neko. Kirara had been Sango's life-long companion and friend and it was she who knew Sango the best, so why did Kirara disapprove?

Sighing as she pulled on the last of her armor, she recalled the rest of the morning. Kagome had announced that their wedding would be held this coming spring. Then she had to go back to her time to pick up some supplies or something for the wedding, but Inuyasha protested, as usual, and there their usual fight began. However, it all ceased as Kagome exclaimed that she sensed a jewel shard… Not jewel shards, as in Koga or Naraku was approaching, but jewel shard, as in Kohaku…

The taijiya forced herself to inhale deeply as she pulled on her sword. She must stay cool and not allow her emotions to show. Just like a stone… Be a stone. Emotions were for the weak. It was better to stay quiet and observe silently so no one could pick at your thoughts. Many people poured their heart out, but that was dangerous. Even doing that to your closest companion was life threatening. In the feudal era, who knows what kind of monstrous demon could be hiding in the form of a friend?

Then, Sango completed her outfit by quickly flinging her long hair in a high ponytail and running out from the bushes she changed behind to meet up with her friends. Kagome stood in the front, her full mouth set in a thin line, like she always did when anxiety threatened to overcome her. Miroku's fun-loving eyes were unnaturally stern and glinted almost black, even in the sunlight. She could have expected those two's emotions to shine through. What she didn't expect was Inuyasha's behavior. His usual confident, boisterous high ego was gone. Instead, he stood perfectly still like a statue carved in marble. No one would be able to tell if he was actually alive if not for the soft swishing of his silver hair in the slight, chilly breezes.

Immediately, Sango knew that it wasn't just Kohaku that was making them all so tense. There was a high demonic aura in the air, but who was it. "What's the matter?" She asked, hoping that they would tell.

Kagome glanced over worriedly at Inuyasha and he gave her a slight nod, which was all she needed, "Well, it, um, Miroku sensed a demonic aura. It's Sesshomaru."

Sango frowned at the big deal they were making out of that, "So?" She asked, casually.

Kagome paused, looking troubled, "Um, he's with Kohaku."

That set the taijiya off, "Which way?" she demanded, the determination fierce in her eyes.

"Northeast, but Sango-" the miko began, but her friend had already darted off as fast as her two legs would allow, "Sango!" she called after, but there was no reply, "Naraku is also nearby…" She concluded feebly.

Sango sprinted through the dense forest, wishing very much that Kirara wasn't mad at her. It would have been so much easier to fly over the trees at a much faster rate. However, there was no time for complaining- she had her brother to save! But, the good thing was that she could sense the demonic aura getting stronger, which had to mean that she was getting closer to that arrogant snob of a youkai. Hearing people talking just bits away from her, she could tell that she was there. The exterminator jumped over a large boulder, squished through thick hedges and-

There they were! The little girl sitting atop a large, mossy rock was the first view that appeared in her sight. She seemed delighted about something with the little ugly green imp besides her, looking very repulsed about something. Sango usually would have felt the need to stop and ask the girl why she was so happy, but today, she was in a desperate rush and had absolutely no time. Skidding to a halt, Sango's mind suddenly blanked and the tall pines, the crisp blue sky and the dark green mossy earth, which she had thought beautiful before, all seemed plain and faded into a background for creature that was Sesshomaru.

He stood tall and still, amazingly perfect and beautiful with his sharp, arched features and light mien. His molten gold eyes focused on her, making the usually controlled slayer gasp with shock. After staring back for a couple of stunning seconds, Sango quickly recalled what she was here for and ended the staring contest by removing her eyes from his to look for Kohaku. At once, she found the familiar young boy. He stood motionlessly at Sesshomaru's feet, much like a lifeless puppet of some kind.

That infuriated the taijiya. Her brother was not to be messed with like this! "What have you done to my brother?" She demanded of the demon, careful not to look him in the eye in case he was to stun her again. Sango thought that it was unfair that one could be as perfect like him.

Sesshomaru cocked his head slightly at the young woman's rudeness. As distressed as she was, she was still such a sight to male eyes. Long raven locks of hair streamed out from a messy ponytail in pieces all over her face. Dirt covered her hands and small tears covered her outfit, but she still burned with an unquenchable determination that showed in her bright brown eyes which looked as if they could have been warm and nice, but at this very moment were filled with anger. The slayer was tall, fair, and very slender, though without curves that were showed off by the tightness of her suit and right then Sesshomaru hated the slayer for making him even _entertain _these thoughts, but made no suggestion that he had even heard her, for he just stared ahead with eyes so blank that no one could ever tell what his thoughts were. Finally, his eyes flashed a shade of intense copper, "I have not done anything to you brother," He said coolly, "yet." He added with the slightest twitch of his mouth that could only be categorized as a smirk. It would be interesting to see what her reaction was. He wasn't disappointed.

Sango's cinnamon eyes widened at that supposed threat, "You wouldn't," she breathed, not looking away from his eyes, which did not seem so wonderful now that he was going to hurt her brother. Yes, they were still beautiful, but a dangerous, violent kind of beauty that she did not like.

Sesshomaru's eyebrows came briefly together in small frown, not being able to comprehend the taijiya's words, "I would," was all he said simply before he zoomed toward Kohaku with incredible speed, his claws poised in perfect accuracy for striking.

Time seemed to freeze then for if it hadn't, Sango obviously wouldn't be able to see Sesshomaru for he was moving so fast, it would look as though he were only an odd flash of bright silver light. "Stop!" Sango called out, racing forward to try to save her brother. She was frustrated from the slowness of her movements, but she really couldn't help being human. Dread overcame her and Sango didn't even bother to whisk the pesky pieces of hair that had gotten in her face aside as she watched Sesshomaru's deadly claws approached Kohaku's vulnerable back. "No!" Sango tried to exclaim, but time seemed to speed up at then and before the word left her lips, Sesshomaru had plunged his dagger-like nails into the very spot Kohaku's jewel shard lay.

Tears sprung into those once filled with love brown eyes as she watched her precious brother stagger for a moment. Then, that damned youkai withdrew his hand from the flesh it was in to show that the white hand was now covered with red, red blood so thick that it almost covered the sparkling pink jewel in his palm. Sango finally managed to make her stupid legs work and rushed to Kohaku, enveloping him in her arms and ignoring the colorful red blood that moistened her clothing.

Cinnamon eyes nearly identical to hers, minus the fact that they were a few shades darker, seemed to spark up in life, but then cloud over again in the length of a second. "Sister," Came the feeble croak from her dear brother's voice before he collapsed in her arms, fresh rubies of blood squirting out form his back wound and leaving a nice puddle around where the two siblings sat.

"Kohaku!" She said urgently, feeling his pulse. _Bump_… _bump_… Sango waited impatiently for the third beat, but it never came. Fresh tears started running down her cheeks now, like salty rivers of sadness. She tried to fight them for a while, but then completely surrendered, thinking that it was all over- that she had lost absolutely everything now.

Sesshomaru watched all this with the shadow of the slightest frown on his perfect face. He had thought that the taijiya had loved her brother, so why was she acting like this? _Stupid, confusing humans_, he thought as he observed the woman sobbing freely with despair in front of him. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and unsheathed the Tenseiga. "Move aside," he warned coolly.

Sango shook her head, afraid that he would want to disfigure her beloved brother's body. All she wanted to do now was to let him rest in peace, where there was no Naraku to haunt him.

Sesshomaru was annoyed. He remembered that nothing of importance could happen to a living person by the Tenseiga, so the little female slayer wouldn't get hurt. The Inuyoukai then slowly began to raise the arm holding the life-returning sword, and in doing so, the creatures of the underworld appeared in his vision. He narrowed his eyes to see them crawling all over the little boy's body as if to them, he was nothing more but a broken toy. And, Sesshomaru also realized that they were also starting to crawl on the female's body, which appeared to look as though she was slowly dying from a broken heart.

He had to act fast, so he did. With one fluid movement, Sesshomaru glided his sword over both siblings, ignoring the shrieks of pain from the underworld creatures as they burned with pain, then ceased to exist. Another swipe of his blade finished off the rest of the creatures, and with that, he slid his blade back into his sheath and waited for the boy to snap out of it.

At that moment, Sango felt a quite peculiar feeling. She was so sad just seconds ago from the loss of her brother, but now a warm aura radiated from deep within her, making her feel much better. Her tears immediately dried up and her chest, in which contained her heart, stopped hurting. Not sure exactly what had happened, she glanced up to see Sesshomaru standing in front of her, tucking his sword into the sheath at his waist. Sango frowned. _What was that for?_

"Sa-Sango?" A quiet voice in her arms gently said.

Suddenly, it hit her. Sesshomaru- the nasty arrogant demon- had revived Kohaku! But why? Tears moistened her eyes again, but this time, it was not from sorrow, "Oh, Kohaku! You're alive!" Kohaku's eyes were also wet. However, he didn't say anything more for fear that once he did; he might wake up from this lovely dream. Joy radiated from her pretty, pale face in gratitude, "Sesshomaru, you did this?" When she got no response but a blank stare, she continued, "Oh, thank you! But why?" She bit down her tongue then, wishing she had not asked that in case he would suddenly regret his actions and kill him.

Sesshomaru looked scornfully toward her, "Do not think I did that for you. It was merely because Rin had asked me so."

Sango just barely managed to resist slapping him by remembering that he had brought back Kohaku. Instead, she momentarily let go of her adored sibling to rush at Rin and wrap her in a tight embrace. The little girl gently patted Sango on the back, not sure if she should be thrilled or freaked out. Sesshomaru tensed up, but then, after deciding that Sango wasn't going to harm Rin, he relaxed slightly. "Thank you so much, Rin. You don't know what this means to me." Sango breathed, finally letting go of the girl.

Rin flushed pink, but overall looked pleased, "I only wanted someone to play with me," she confessed "And because" a frown crossed over her face for a mere second, then brightened "Kohaku protected me and I wanted to do something for him!"

The taijiya smiled at that, returning to her brother, "Well, now you'll have Kohaku to play with forever," The huge beam on her face really lightened up her features, making her much more attractive and quite pleasant to be around.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything but merely continued to watch their heart filled exchanging. Trying to ignore the happiness that filled the area, the Inuyoukai tried to concentrate to finding out the source of a new odor that had entered his sensitive nostrils. He closed his eyes and took a long whiff. It was a very subtle, but alluring scent of whom it belonged to, Sesshomaru couldn't be sure, but the scent was so fragrant, yet delicate that it had him reminded of only the fairest of female Inu-Taiyoukai. It was quite lovely, but completely unlike the fake floral perfumes most women wore- it was fresh, real almost. Not like artificial flowery junk, but like a real meadow of flowers. It was the soft aroma of aloe, tangy raspberries, and the hint of lemon mixed together in one fragrant odor.

The Taiyoukai took a long sniff, enjoying it immensely. Whomever the scent belonged to, he was sure it was a female of high status and power. But what kind of Inuyoukai would wish to meet him now? Sesshomaru was sure that no one would ever dare to approach him during his journeys. So why now? Well, whomever the scent belonged to, she was very close now. In fact, she was so close that he wouldn't be surprised to find the demoness right in front of him… Yes, she was definitely in front of him; less than even a foot, perhaps. Sesshomaru kept his eyes closed just one second longer before snapping them open to eye the demoness who had come.

It took him all his centuries of self-control not to growl in fury at the person it front of him in surprise. To his confusion, it wasn't another demoness; it was the slayer girl. But why had she smelled so rich and alluring just then? She was just a mere human! Maybe she had killed a demoness? But that couldn't be for she had no scent of death or blood on her. Perhaps…

Sesshomaru's train of thoughts was broken by the taijiya's voice.

"Um, thank you, Sesshomaru, for bringing my brother back," Sango said, a bit curtly. She was not used to being nice to demons, but her voice did ring with sincere gratitude. When Sesshomaru said nothing in return, she continued on, "I doubt you would want us here any longer, so Kohaku and I shall take our leave-"

"You will do no such thing," Sesshomaru finally spoke, his voice soft, but dominating.

Sango blinked, "Excuse me? What was that?"  
The demon narrowed his cool eyes slightly, "Kohaku will not be going with you."

"Why not?" Sango demanded hotly, "I'm his sister, you know and I appreciate you reviving him, but we have to go."

"That's where you're wrong," He informed her, no anger showing on his face, but it was boiling down inside of him, "I didn't revive your brother for your sake. Rin wanted amusement so I did so for her. He will not be leaving us."

"Yes he will! My brother is coming with me whether you want it or not," Sango said through clenched teeth.

Sesshomaru lazily flicked a wrist upward, letting his deadly claws gleam in the dim, frosty sun, "I'd like to see you try," He challenged.

Sango glanced uneasily at the demon. She shifted the uncomfortable weight of the Hiraikotsu of her back, not sure whether or not she should snap it out for battle. But the thought of battling the creature in front of her made her queasy inside and, even though she wouldn't admit it, she knew she couldn't win. "Fine," Sango finally surrendered with a sigh.

Sesshomaru frowned, "It's that easy?"

The taijiya nodded, "There's no way to beat you, so why try?" She said with exaggerated weariness, "I'm in your debt and I don't want to try to become your enemy instead," Sango sighed again, "So, Kohaku shall stay."

The demon glared at her, knowing that there was a twist, "And?" He inquired.

Sango gave a small frown, "But there is a way we can get what we both want. You want Kohaku to stay with you and I need to be with my brother, so obviously, the best compromise would be if I travel with you." She smiled uneasily

Sesshomaru's jaw twitched, "You will do no such thing." One human girl was bad enough to cause all Inuyoukai to be gossiping about him behind his back. They said perverted things about Sesshomaru and Rin, which were completely untrue since he only saw her as a daughter, so what would they say if they saw him with a full-grown human woman? It couldn't be any good. "Just go back to that filthy hanyou."

"No way! I'm staying right here with Kohaku and nothing you can do will-"Sango suddenly stopped her eyes wide as she stared up in the sky. It had suddenly gotten very dark and an ominous aura hung in the air, "Do you sense that?" She quietly asked, their argument quickly forgotten.

The dog demon took a deep whiff, and then narrowed his eyes in hatred, "Yes," Who could mistake that evil aura for anything else? "Naraku's approaching."

* * *

It gets better than this, I swear! Anyways, I'd like to thank my beta and my sister for spreading the fever to me so my subconscious mind could have thought up of this.


	2. Chapter 2

I had this written out, but I wasn't sure when to submit it. This seems like a good time since I'm going to be busy for a couple of weeks. Anways, enjoy! **

* * *

**

**Reminiscence **

_**Chapter Two**_

Sesshomaru's whole body tensed up, anger radiating from him. He felt the youkai nature within him violently trashing in his chest, washing him with the need- no, the desire to break out, to be free of his humanoid form. His markings elongated and his eyes shone bloody crimson. Sesshomaru was just about to tell Jaken to watch Rin, but then he remembered the taijiya. Without a second glance, he darted away from them with such speed that unsettled the calm air around them.

"Wait!" Sango called after him, not liking the fact that she was forgotten so easily, "What about me?"

Of course, his overly sensitive demonic ears picked up what she said, even though he was pretty far by then. Sango only barely managed to hear his reply, "The young should watch the younger."

That made the slayer's brow crease in annoyance, "I'm not that young!" She called after him, though she doubted he could hear by now, "I've just turned seventeen!" Sighing, she crossed her arms over her chest and turned her attention to Kohaku and Rin. She had just gotten together with her baby brother and there was no way she was going to lose him again! He was not going into the battle, obviously. Sango would have stayed to baby-sit Kohaku and Rin, had it been any other situation, but this was _Naraku, _the beast who had slain everyone she had known and loved. He had to die under her hand, no one else's. Maybe it would be alright if he stayed out of the way with Rin. "Kohaku, watch over Rin and Jaken," she strictly informed him before hurriedly rushing after Sesshomaru, eager at a chance to defeat Naraku.

"No, wait, Sango-" But she had already left. Kohaku groaned his dissatisfaction and plopped down on the log next to Rin, who was watching curiously with big brown eyes. There was not even a slim possibility that he was going to let his sister go battle Naraku on her own with no one but the arrogant demon to protect her. He had to help her! Besides, he wanted his own revenge against Naraku for killing him. But what to do with Rin? "Jaken, watch over Rin." He said, before rushing after Sango at a much slower pace. He just hoped he'd get there before all the action was over.

Rin blinked at Jaken and he gave an equally confused look back, "Did everyone just leave us?" Rin asked the imp with a frown.

"I think so."

00

Sango wearily pulled the rest of her weight up from on the edge of the cliff, her breathing labored and her face covered with a thin veneer of sweat. She rested on a rock for a few short seconds, trying to catch her breath. That climb had been difficult. In fact, her whole short journey to the cave in which Naraku resided in had been difficult. _Wow, he must really not want to be found, _she idly thought, staring around as she tried to recollect her energy. Then it hit her. _Wait! He doesn't want to be found! That must mean that he is weak or else he would have come to seek us himself! _That made the slayer almost gleeful. Too sure of herself that she jumped in the cave, only to find out it wasn't a cave, it was a huge underground hall.

The noise that she had made leaping off into the hall usually wouldn't even have made the slightest sound on grass or pavement, but the whole cavern seemed to quake with the force of her weight, making the stalactites on the ceiling so far above quiver their pointy ends dangerously at the people at the bottom. Since the whole hall seemed to vibrate from the loud boom caused by her reckless jump, many pairs of eyes turned to stare at her.

Familiar golden demon eyes, concerned brown ones, wide green ones, yellow cat slits, bright violet eyes, and ones that were much like the golden ones she saw before, but much more intense and sharp. Inuyasha's held a bit of boyishness, still a bit naïve, like a child trying to play grown-up while Sesshomaru's held nothing of that sort. They were mature and wise, in a way. Like he had seen the whole world, but not in a good perspective. In a startling brutal way that made those eyes beautiful to look at, but heart-piercing to see.

Last, but not least were a pair of dark, venomous red ones. Ones that could easily been mistaken for snake orbs if it had been dark. But the slit in the ceiling that let the sun shine to its full magnificence let everyone see the monster as he was. With the pillowing tumble of dark hair, the fancy attire, and the sickening amount of roots, no one could mistaken this as the demon Naraku.

Sango wondered why the hell they were all staring at her and not attacking Naraku. Maybe they only need a bit of help getting started. With a loud battle cry, the taijiya hurled her Hiraikotsu at Naraku. Unfortunately, it missed and only cut off a couple roots, but that snapped everyone back into it. Before long, it wasn't only the Hiraikotsu swishing in the air. Sounds of metal on roots, teeth on roots, iron on roots, and even the occasional whoosh of the scared arrow soon filled the hall with ringing noise due to the vastness of the cave.

Naraku didn't attack as much as he usually would of. He seemed more intent on defense in such a way that made a smile spread across Sango's face. She glanced around her in satisfaction. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha hacked fluidly away at the roots with their brother swords, keeping their distance from one another, but at least they weren't fighting which made this an improvement. Kagome stood in the back of the enormous cavern, protecting Shippo while also shooting arrow after arrow on Kirara's back so fast that soon it was a continuous streak of pink energy. Her attacks had become more powerful and accurate; not nearly as good as Kikyou's but it was hard living up to that priestess. Nonetheless, the progress Kagome was making left Sango proud that she was her friend.

Sango herself was toward the front, swinging the Hiraikotsu and using her sword when the boomerang wasn't nearby. Miroku stood by her, using the Wind Tunnel to suck up bits of the roots they chopped off so that they couldn't reconnect to Naraku's body while using his staff to also help dismembering the villain. If it was any other demon they were fighting, the combined power of Kagome, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Sango would have taken them out in an instant, but this was Naraku and if he'd only stop goddamn regenerating! _If he'd just stick with one body, like the rest of the creatures on this earth,_ Sango thought bitterly. _It's too hard trying to whip his ass if he won't die!_

But there was nothing she could do about it but keep on fighting and hoping that somehow he'd surrender or something. He deserved to die. Naraku utterly destroyed her whole village and slaughtered them all. He ruthlessly killed Shippo's father and betrayed Kikyou, Inuyasha's lover. He put the cursed void in Miroku's hand and tried over and over to kill Kagome. Sango wasn't sure what Naraku did to Sesshomaru, but it must not have been a pleasant thing if he was so dedicated to defeating the beast. Who else had Naraku forced pain upon?

At that very moment, a huge gust of wind whipped through the entrance of the cave, making the small ones in danger of falling over. Sango spat out her hair, which had gotten in her mouth by the furious wind to see the familiar wolf demon, Koga. Of course he'd be here to get his revenge as well since Naraku had slain his entire clan. Actions like that did not go forgiven. Inuyasha seemed unhappy about seeing his old rival, but he didn't do anything for they were all too focused on defeating Naraku.

Sango had a good feeling about this. It felt like they might actually slay Naraku. Out of all the times they had gone to try to fight him, this was actually the first time she had that warm tingling hopeful feeling within. That must be some kind of sign! But even with Koga's combined help, they had still come to a stalemate. They all kept throwing attacks at Naraku, every time succeeding in destroying a bit of him, but Naraku would heal back just as quick as their attacks came. Still, wasn't there some way the odds would be in their favor-?

Suddenly, a wooden arrow bursting with blue energy came soaring past them, shining so brightly that when it met Kagome's arrow in midair, they combined to form a dazzling radiant purple. Sango didn't have to look up to know who had entered the cavern so soundlessly that not even Inuyasha had heard her. It was obviously Kikyou. Who else had so much extreme power, grace, and dignity with the bonus feature of amazingly pretty features? Sango could see Inuyasha and Naraku all gaze longingly at the priestess. She couldn't blame them. The slayer glanced around more to have her eyes fall on Miroku who was also gazing longingly at Kikyou. Okay, that was pushing it. It was _not_ okay for him, her fiancé to stare at another woman like that! Even if it were Kikyou. But, she would have to deal with him later. Sango had more important things right now, "Hiraikotsu!" She cried again.

Naraku winced slightly as the flying boomerang cleanly sliced off some more of his wriggling roots. _Damn those annoying fools! _He thought angrily as he attempted to dodge the incoming sacred arrow. He failed, of course, his senses being so dull from his recent weakness. _If only I hadn't been so senseless in coming here to hide! _Naraku regretted, slowing taking in every one of his powerful enemies. _I don't know how much more of this I can take! Now I must hope that Sesshomaru doesn't use the Dragon Strike or else I'll be doomed! _Naraku scowled at the thought. _No, I mustn't think like that… Maybe, instead of fighting them, I can escape! But how? _A smile spread across the demon's face, making him look even more evil than he already was. _How about the usual way? Killing a helpless female and making them all cry their little eyes out._

Naraku looked around, looking for a target. Sesshomaru was the first one to appear in his vision. Naraku unconsciously recoiled at the thought. How on earth was he supposed to take down _Sesshomaru? _The next person who came to his view was Miroku. Naraku supposed that the monk would be easy enough to kill, but would Kikyou, Koga, and Sesshomaru, his strongest opponents, even stop to care? Naraku went on to see Kikyou. With Inuyasha looking all protective and defensive over her with on eye always on the priestess, Naraku was skeptical to whether he could even get his hands on her. But then there was always Kikyou's reincarnation, Kagome. Naraku felt almost giddy when he remembered her. She was pretty weak, but surprisingly, everyone seemed to love the wench. Inuyasha and Koga loved her; the taijiya and the monk seemed to be good with her, and even Kikyou seemed to care for her reincarnation. Yes, she was the perfect target! Oh, but wait, Naraku had almost forgotten about Sesshomaru. Naraku knew for a fact that the demon hated all humans so even with the others occupied, he would still have to deal with Sesshomaru. In the state he was in, Naraku doubted if he could even handle Sesshomaru. Too bad that Kagome wasn't the perfect target after all.

Suddenly a loud thud came from behind the battle, making everyone jerk their heads in surprise. "No!" Sango automatically cried out at the sight of her little brother.

Although he was very red in the face from the difficult climb, Kohaku looked very proud of himself as he held his sickle high above his head, "I've come to help you, sister," He announced as he courageously ran forward with a battle cry. No one dared to move as they watched his sickle find it's way past many roots into Naraku's leg.

Naraku hissed with pain and backed away, giving Sango time to snatch her brother away before any damage came to him. "Kohaku! Why in the world are you here?"

"To gain my own vengeance upon the monster who killed our whole village!" Kohaku informed her, his brown eyes glinting with fierce determination.

"You will do no such thing!" Sango snapped at him, angry that he was putting his life in danger, "Sesshomaru revived you once, and I don't want to make him do it again!"

"But, Sango!" Kohaku complained and began to try to argue with Sango.

"No buts! Go away from harm to where Kagome is and sit and wait until the battle is over. It's too dangerous here!"

"Sango!"

"Just do it, Kohaku!" Sango said strictly, shoving his brother away toward Kagome, who was perched upon Kirara, "And stay safe!"

Naraku glared coldly at the boy who had damaged him so. _He will pay for that! _Naraku angrily thought, then grinned, _with his sister's pain! _As quick as lightning, he weaved a root in and out of the bodies until he found Sango's. Then, without hesitation, he plunged the root into her arm, making her scream with pain.

Her familiar scream made Sesshomaru immediately rush over to her with a slight glint of worry in those usually frozen eyes. By then Naraku had already removed his root from Sango's arm and was across the vast hall from them. Sesshomaru took a look at Sango to see that she was fine, just suffering a bit from a large, bloody gash in her forearm. She'd survive. Remembering that he wasn't supposed to care for her, Sesshomaru shrank back and let the monk and the miko rush to her aid, pretending that he hadn't done that and hoping that no one noticed.

Luck is both good and evil intertwined with one another so tightly that no one would know when one would come or the other. It was too bad that bad luck came that very moment… or was it actually good luck?

Naraku was actually watching Sesshomaru intently when he went to rush to Sango, but stopped a second before he was at her side. That was interesting, very interesting for him to see. _Does the great Lord Sesshomaru seriously care for a mortal female? _Naraku silently mused, delighted about his new discovery. If he hadn't looked Sesshomaru in the eye when he was going to Sango's side, Naraku would have thought otherwise, but he did look into the dog demon's eyes and found something new there… Something unlike anything he'd seen in Sesshomaru before. It looked like emotion- like he really did care for the taijiya. Suddenly, Naraku found his new target. Everyone seemed to like the little slayer reasonably well; especially the monk, and now he found out that even the cold-hearted Sesshomaru does. What great evidence. So, he should just kill the taijiya and make his escape. That would be easy enough.

By then, all the people surrounding Sango had left after she assured them she was fine. Burning anger raged inside of her, but it wasn't toward Naraku, it was toward herself. How could she have been so stupid as to let her mind wander to Kohaku so much that she couldn't even concentrate on the most important battle of her life? That was inexcusable! She would just have to try harder!

Gritting her teeth in frustration, Sango ran toward Naraku with the Hiraikotsu. However, when she was just about to let it go, she noticed a long, straight, super thin pointed root charging toward her so fast she could barely see it. Her hands moved without her brain registering it and before she knew it, it was flying toward Naraku. Maybe if she hadn't let her boomerang go, she would have had something to protect her from the dangerously close root, but she had thoughtlessly let it go and now it was coming even closer.

A fresh scream pierced through the echoing cavern, much like the earlier one, but much more bloodcurdling. It chilled the bones of everyone around with ears. The ghastly sound was the sound of death.

Sesshomaru ran to Sango as quick as he could (which was pretty quick), but it was to late. With the root through her head with blood gushing out of the wound, it was obvious that she wasn't going to last much longer. Without any sound for her vocal cords gave out after that terrorizing scream, Sango dropped to her knees. All her friends surrounded her, but Sango only had eyes for one person.

"Sesshomaru…" She muttered, before she collapsed on the floor and died.

The sound of his name on her lips as a dying last word petrified the demon to his very core. He could only watch as the disgraced monk reached the body first, wrapping himself around her as heartfelt sobs tore from his body.

The miko reached her next, throwing her arms around both Miroku and Sango's body, crying hysterically. Then the little boy slayer and the fox demon both sprang off Kirara's body and joined the huddled mess. None of them seemed to notice or care when Naraku drew out his damned killing root and disappeared into a cloud of miasma, a wicked grim on his face. They were all too concerned with the death of a loved one.

Inuyasha stood to the side, his back turned, but Sesshomaru could see that even he had tearing in his eyes. If it were any other situation, any other death, Sesshomaru would have had fun mocking the crap out of his little brother for crying like that, but this time was different. He was crying for Sango, the brave, bigheaded, high egoed taijiya with a heart so big that she gave pieces to everyone of her friends and they gave pieces back. Without her, it seemed as though each and every single one of them had missing sections in their hearts and it ached so much! She was dear to everyone. She was a sister, a best friend, a future spouse, a sparing mate. She was Sango, the strongest woman they had ever met. They would never forget her.

Sesshomaru even saw Kikyou a little ways off on the ground, her head bowed and her hands clasped together. Even she had exchanged a bit of her heart with the taijiya, even if it were a tiny piece. And now that she was gone, the miko was going to pray for her, so that she would get a safe passage to the heavens. Koga, the wolf prince, stood near Kikyou, watching the hugging group with his arms crossed arrogantly over his chest and an eyebrow arched high, but his eyes revealed that he was also mourning from the loss of a sister.

The way Sango said his name in that matter still made Sesshomaru stiffen as he recalled it. Why had she said his name when he was just her traveling companion's older brother? Why hadn't she saved her dying strength to call for her mate, or her brother? Why him? Sesshomaru tried to shake all thoughts of the taijiya out of his mind as he attempted to walk out of the cavern, but he couldn't move. His eyes were burned with the image of the brave exterminator falling gracefully to her death. The way her eyes shone when she looked at him one last time… It reeked havoc in Sesshomaru's heart when he realized that they would never shine that way again…

Suddenly, Sesshomaru realized what he must do…

* * *

You'll understand the summary I put for this soon enough! Oh, I think I made this a cliffie! Well, the third chapter isn't coming for a while, so... just chill or something. Sorry! Drop a review and perhaps I will update faster... 


End file.
